The present invention relates to a system for buildup of shoreline around tidal waters, and means for implementing the use of same.
A problem continually exists along the shoreline of tidal waters due to the wave action that causes erosion of same, depending upon the direction of currents and the location of barrier elements with respect to the particular shoreline segments. Obviously, erosion of the shoreline, particularly around beach areas can create problems that are not only aesthetic in nature, but which can cause structural problems by undermining sea walls, building structures and the like. It has been, and is now, therefore, very desirable to be able to implement accretion along shorelines by causing sand suspended in the water to deposit from the waves. Such not only affords ultimate protection for the shoreline, but also additionally after buildup, offers greater resistance to the incoming waves and thus impedes water reaching certain elements at times of high tide. Likewise, such buildups can prevent further erosion of the land.
Many and various techniques have theretofore been employed in conjunction with tidal waters, particularly along the coastline to attempt to cause sand carried by the water to settle therefrom during wave movement, and thus achieve accretion.
To date, such efforts have not met with any significant success. In fact, in areas along the shoreline where erosion of the beach presents a problem, efforts to thwart the erosive action have included the construction of jetties or groins that extend outwardly into the water in an attempt to break the wave action, and to reduce the vector current forces that wash out the beach. Further, seawalls are continually being erected in an attempt to hold back the force of the waves and the water per se with respect to areas where otherwise, at high tide, washing or erosion action could occur. Such present attempts are wholly indicative of the unsatisfactory prior art attempts to develop systems for placement in affected areas to bring about accretion as mentioned above.
The system of the present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art and is adapted for ready placement and removal along the shoreline to achieve a general buildup of the beach area without the tremendous expenses and undertakings of the prior and other present attempts.
While certain of the prior art structures are similar to the system of the present invention, there is no prior art that is believed to anticipate or suggest the system of the present invention. Particularly, exemplary prior art that is deemed to be at least of interest value relative to the present invention includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 226,772; 278,975; 1,969,123; 2,185,458; 2,639,587; 2,655,790; and 3,214,916. Each of the above patented systems in some way attempts to cause the sand suspended in the water to settle out on a continual basis whereby gradual buildup of land will occur. Each of the systems, however, is fraught with problems, particularly in the area of movement of the system once a particular amount of accretion has occurred, all of which are overcome by the present invention.